Oliver Spears
by MariSeverus
Summary: Precuela de mi fan fic "Desde aquí y hasta la eternidad". Gracias a una pequeña patada de su bebé, Grell define el nombre de su hijo. "¡Patea como todo un Oliver!"


Pequeña precuela que se me ocurrió para _"Desde aquí y hasta la eternidad"._

Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea y el personaje principal. William y Grell, sin embargo, pertenecen al manga Kuroshitsuji y a Yana Toboso. Fan fic sin fines de lucro y por simple diversión.

Oliver Spears

A pesar de las tantas veces que se lo había escuchado decir, sabía perfectamente que Grell Sutcliff no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de lo que significaba estar embarazada. No dejaba de preguntarse acerca de la reacción que tendría, una vez que el bebé comenzara finalmente a patear y constantemente reproducía el mismo escenario en su cabeza. Imaginándose lo tonto y exagerado que solía ser el Shinigami pelirrojo, de vez en cuando, podía pensar en lo dramático del momento, una vez que sucediera.

Después de todo, ya estaba en el mes donde las demostraciones de existencia más obvias, comenzaban.

Su vientre, obviamente revelando los avances de su embarazo, era totalmente visible para sus ojos aún sin las gafas. Al final de cuentas, a pesar de su pobre visión, no le era difícil identificar la diferencia entre su delgado cuerpo y un muy evidente _bulto_ , alterando la imagen.

Desde que su embarazo había comenzado a hacerse notable a la vista de todos, Grell por supuesto que también había comenzado a quejarse acerca de su peso y su apariencia. Había tenido que dejar de usar la mayor parte de la ropa que tanto amaba y optar por conjuntos mucho más holgados y poco sensuales, a su parecer, provocando un obvio conflicto en el Shinigami pelirrojo, constantemente preguntándole si la creía gorda u horrible.

Aquello le provocó deseos de sonreír y por un momento le pareció increíble, lo sencillo que le resultaba conciliar el sueño, ahora que sus brazos le rodeaban y su propio vientre podía percibir el del Shinigami pelirrojo.

Prácticamente dormía como tronco.

Una noche como cualquier otra, sin mayores eventualidades.

 _O eso creyó por un momento._

Estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para notarlo, demasiado trabajo últimamente, otra epidemia viral, muchas almas por recolectar, pero Grell Sutcliff se movía en la cama. Algo extraño y por supuesto que totalmente nuevo, ocurría en su interior, precisamente en su vientre y donde se suponía que el bebé descansaba cómodamente.

Un diferente tirón en su piel, como si de un pequeño reloj se tratara. No siguiendo patrones por supuesto, pero como si fuese un péndulo, golpeando su piel, una y otra vez. Nada realmente placentero.

Sus ojos se abrieron prácticamente de inmediato y de sus labios brotó un pequeño quejido. ¿Acaso su bebé se encontraba en dificultades?

Por momentos podía respirar, quizá finalmente se había detenido lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

 _No podía cantar victoria tan rápidamente._

— ¡Oliver! — exclamó de pronto, así como si nada, sentándose violentamente en la cama y conteniendo su vientre con ambas manos, como si fuese a detener el extraño movimiento en su interior. Alarmado, un somnoliento William T. Spears, también se sentó a su lado y con los ojos tan abiertos como fuese posible, desenfocados por supuesto sin sus gafas.

— ¿Grell? ¿Te encuentras bien? _¿Quién demonios es Oliver? —_ preguntó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por encender una lámpara de gas, sobre la mesa de noche.

Tomada completamente por sorpresa, apenas si podía recuperar el aliento. Aquel había sido el calambre más extraño que había tenido jamás y ahora comenzaba a temer por el bebé en su interior. ¿Acaso era una señal de problemas en su embarazo?

— ¡William!

— Grell… qué sucede. — sabía que su esposo hacía un esfuerzo inútil por encontrar sus gafas en la mesa de noche, pero prácticamente ni se podía mover. Temía que de hacerlo, pudiera lastimar al bebé.

 _¿Qué tal si de pronto, acababa con su más preciado sueño?_

— Grell… ¿te encuentras bien? — finalmente, William había encontrado sus gafas y a pesar de que era consciente de que se encontraban extrañamente dispuestas sobre su rostro, simplemente observó a su esposa, intentando descifrar lo sucedido. — ¿Por qué has despertado de esa manera y quién es Oliver? ¿Acaso tenías una pesadilla?

No estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta. No soportaría descubrir que su esposa, nuevamente había intentado coquetear con otro hombre.

A pesar de que ya no había vuelto a hacerlo, desde que estaban casados.

Ni siquiera con ese detestable demonio, Sebastian Michaelis.

— Yo… ¡yo no sé qué sucedió, Will! ¡Tenía el mejor de los sueños y de pronto…! ¡De pronto… sentí un extraño tirón en mí! ¡Como si algo intentara abrirse paso en mi interior!

Por un momento, confundido, William permaneció en silencio y con la vista completamente fija sobre el rostro abnegado en lágrimas de su esposa. _¿Tirones? ¿Cómo si algo intentara abrirse paso en su interior?_ Tal vez simplemente soñaba y a causa del estrés…

— ¡William, por favor di algo!

 _Un muy extraño sueño en verdad._

— ¡Will!

 _Por lógica tenía que ser…_

— No estabas soñando, Grell, ni tampoco significa que el bebé se encuentre en peligro.

— ¡Pero…! ¡William! — contestó el aludido, con ambas manos aún sobre su vientre y como si temiera que de apartarlas, el bebé pudiese dejar de existir.

— El bebé te pateó, Grell. — ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del Shinigami pelirrojo, aún sin sus gafas, William T. Spears ajustó las suyas y continuó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo. — Es algo completamente normal durante estos meses. Suele moverse y reacomodar su posición, así que de vez en cuando podrás sentirlo como una pequeña patada. _Honestamente_ … ¿no lo sabías todo, acerca de los bebés?

Permaneció en silencio y completamente atento a la expresión de confusión en el rostro del Shinigami pelirrojo. De no ser por lo ligeramente tonto de la situación, habría admitido sin contemplaciones, lo adorable que lucía con las manos sobre su vientre y sus pequeños y filosos dientes, mordisqueando su labio inferior, pero no lo suficiente como para causarse daño alguno.

Esperaría los elegantes cinco minutos y de no comprenderlo todavía, volvería a explicarlo con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Pero el entendimiento finalmente iluminó el rostro del Shinigami a su lado, haciéndole sonreír de una forma que jamás había visto antes.

No era una sonrisa lunática ni lujuriosa. Al contrario, sonreía con mucha dicha, finalmente apartando sus ligeramente acalambradas manos al ejercer tanta presión en su vientre, realmente contenta de escucharlo.

— Así que el pequeño Shinigami, se mueve. — bajó la vista en su dirección, hablando en pequeños susurros. — Debes estar muy incómodo, pero imagina cómo se siente mamá. Tal vez podrías patearme un poco menos fuerte.

— Grell…

— Pequeño bebé…

— Grell.

— ¿Querido? — respondió, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, en tanto que William no supo decir si debido a lo tonta que se sentía por haber creído que se trataba de algo malo o si debido a la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su esposo.

— ¿Por qué, al despertar, gritaste _"Oliver"_?

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso hice…? — preguntó, inclinando la cabeza un poco y volviendo a la tarea de mordisquearse el labio inferior en duda.

— Así es.

— ¡Oh, William! ¿¡Acaso no acabo de gemir, el nombre de nuestro bebé!?

— Pero si ni siquiera conocemos su sexo todavía.

— Pues creo que tiene la fuerza de un Oliver. Definitivamente me pateó como todo un Oliver. ¡Oliver Spears! ¿No te suena elegante y distinguido?

— _Sutcliff…_

— _Ya no soy Sutcliff, querido. Ahora soy Spears. Grell Spears._

— Oliver entonces.

— Oliver entonces. — asintió Grell, tarareando contenta y acariciando suavemente su vientre, a pesar del obvio gesto de incomodidad en su rostro y tras lo que imaginó, otra patada del bebé. — _Definitivamente, todo un Oliver._

Ahogó un bostezo y tras besar su frente con delicadeza, sin otra opción más que aceptarlo pues supuso ya no podría sacarle la idea de la cabeza, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y con mucho cuidado, agradeciendo que su esposa no opusiera resistencia alguna, comenzó a recostarla de vuelta en la cama, acurrucándose tan cerca cómo le fuese posible, debido a su vientre, quitándose las gafas y con su mano libre, colocándolas bajo la almohada, ya que Grell sostenía su otra mano y besaba sus nudillos con agradable lentitud.

Esperaba que el bebé no pateara por mucho más. Deseaba poder dormir y que ella también tuviera la misma suerte.

— ¡Ah!... ¿¡ves que se trata de todo un Oliver!? — exclamó al sentir otra pequeña pero insistente patada, posicionando su mano sobre la suya, en el mismo lugar en el que había percibido movimiento y esperando pacientemente hasta que su bebé volviera a patear.

La sonrisa de William fue suficiente para aplacarla, así como al bebé en su interior. Y ella siempre lo supo. Sus manos, su voz y su sonrisa, resultaban ser la mejor medicina.

— Descansa, Grell. — fue lo que dijo, con un pequeño beso en sus labios. — _Y tú también descansa, Oliver._ — repitió el mismo procedimiento, ésta vez inclinándose hasta que sus labios alcanzaran su vientre y pudiera depositar otro beso, por supuesto que gracias a la guía de su esposa, pues era poco lo que podía ver sin sus gafas. — Mamá necesita descansar.

 _Oliver Spears. Murmuró Grell por última vez, finalmente encontrando la tan ansiada paz para descansar, acurrucada entre los brazos de su esposo y contenta, con el cantar de los latidos de su corazón._

 _De seguro, así mismo su bebé._

 _Su pequeño Oliver._


End file.
